


She Makes the City Feel like Home

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [19]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-01
Updated: 2009-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-'By-Perjury'. What exactly does one see when they think they're about to die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Makes the City Feel like Home

**Author's Note:**

> 'Decisions/Decide' challenge.

You know how everyone says your life flashes before your eyes in that moment you think you’re going to die? It’s only partly true. I saw the love of my life. In full-blown colour, mind you, not the artsy black-and-white some say they see.

Standing on the court’s steps, looking into her bottomless brown eyes – so deep I think I’ll drown, I finally decide to end my indecision.

“Mike, are you all right? Lupo and Bernard just told me what happened.”

I take one more deep breath; look directly into her eyes and say, “Now I am.”

She smiles. She knows.


End file.
